Analise
by AnaBelle Cullen
Summary: Analise is turned into a vampire and stays in the woods to avoid killing anyone, but she slips up and kills a guy, which is when she is discovered by edward. i suck at summaries so please have a read.
1. Prologue

**Yes this is another story about one or more new additions to the Cullen Family.**

**Set after breaking dawn, this story takes place in Fairbanks, Alaska.**

**Oh and I should note, I am from the UK so have done my research and hopefully wont let any native alaskans down. :)**

**Prologue**

It was dark. It was cold. And I had just awoken, but something was different, I felt....strange, solid, strong. I thought back over the past few days. My memories seemed dark, almost impossible to see, I remembered the beautiful boy who had bought me drinks, remembered his cold touch as he danced with me, he leant down to brush his nose against my neck, breathing in deeply as he did, his eyes never left me the entire night.

Then we were in my apartment, he poured me glass after glass of wine. He took my hand in his icy one, leading me to the bedroom.....

Then all i remember is him removing his contacts from his eyes, and terrifying me with his crimson irises. By then it was too late. I was trapped. Then all i remember is pain.

My name is Analise. I am a newborn vampire. But I don't want to be this way, I don't want to be a monster.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Exceptions**

It had been a little over 2 months since I was turned. I was hiding in a forest somewhere near Alaska. I had lost control and killed a man, he lay at my feet, completely drained of blood, I was so angry at myself! I didn't want to be this way and I had just killed a completely innocent man. I was truly a monster.

Now, I caught a different scent, it smelt so...different, it was certainly not human. I sniffed again, whoever they were, they were coming in my direction. Fast.

Then I saw him, and 2 others, 2 young women, their eyes were of a warm golden colour, if these people were vampires, they sure didn't look like they drank blood.

"Hello there, young one," said the young man, his eyes quickly surveyed the scene before him, me sat covered with the blood of the deceased man in front of me, fear in my scarlet eyes.

"I didn't...I didn't want...didn't mean to...." I stammered, he put a finger up to silence me.

"I know, it's okay, I can read minds, I heard what happened, I know you didn't mean to harm anyone. We came to help you. I am Edward, this is my wife, Bella, and my daughter, Renesmee." He said, gesturing to the two women beside him as he spoke their names.

"Help me?" I asked, "How?" I finished.

"You don't have to drink human blood, myself and my family, we live on animal blood, we are "vegetarians" so to speak" he laughed at his own little joke. Then one of the women, Bella, spoke to me.

"What's your name?" she asked me kindly.

"Analise," I answered. I got to my feet. "Do you guys live near here?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Edward. "We live in Fairbanks, a few miles from here." he told me. "follow us,"

And off we ran, I had to admit it was rather exhilarating to run at this speed, to see the trees passing us in quick motion, but i didn't see the trees blur thanks to my exceptional vampire senses - the only thing I actually seemed to enjoy about my existence.

The house they lived in was spectacular, on the edge of the town of Fairbanks. It was quite large, and just out of the way of the rest of the town. It was a large ish house, with a wooden front and a double garage.

As we entered the house, I caught a scent of more vampires, and a distinct odour of wet dog, which I immediately wrinkled my nose from.

"Everybody, this is Analise, Analise this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. And this is the cause of the wet dog smell, as you put it, this is Jacob" he said with a smile. Damn it! I'd forgotten he could read minds. He smiled again as I thought it.

He and his family left the room, leaving me stood there with Jacob. They must have gone to discuss my situation perhaps.

"So," said Jacob, "What's your story?" he asked me.

"A long one," I replied.

**okay so thats it for chapter one, sorry its a little short, im just trying to get the feel of this story. it will get better!**


End file.
